Kaventro
Kaventro is a terrestrial planet located in the Viperius Galaxy. It has not been fully settled, and only a few buildings exist on the surface. Planetary Characteristics Kaventro is similar to other life-bearing planets, but it has some differences as well. (Note: All measurements are approximate. No precise measurements have ever been taken because the planet has never been fully colonized.) Location and Position Kaventro orbits its sun, Trevidius, at a distance of around 97 million miles, so it sits comfortably in the habitable zone. Size Kaventro is a relatively normal-sized planet, with an average radius of around 4000 miles, a circumference of around 250,000 miles, and a surface area of around 323,000,000 miles. ---- As of yet, no sapient species has evolved on or fully colonized the planet. But exploration by the Atrenids and the Salsene Grand Fleet have brought back spectacular images of the planet and its inhabitants. History Full article: History of Kaventro , the most infamous species on Kaventro]]Kaventro was produced (approximately 7 billion BM) as its star formed and started to attract various pieces of rock and comet. Part of that material became this planet. It survived the same cometary bombardment faced by most other new planets. Soon after, water appeared, and then it was only a matter of time before life evolved. The earliest life on Kaventro lived in the oceans. At their most advanced form at the time, they were still eyeless, limbless, boneless, and mostly pigmentless. Over time, life advanced into the form it holds today, and sapient species have explored the planet in the hopes of colonization. Exploration Kaventro was first discovered by the Salsenes. They sent probes down to the planet to investigate, but one was destroyed by Terrorteeth. They were about to abandon the mission when they met the Atrenids, who were also investigating. The two races formed an alliance to explore the apparent paradise, uncovering many strange lifeforms. After this, news of the planet spread across the Viperius Galaxy. Not many actually visit the planet, because of the dangers, but a few poachers and pirates land to collect species illegally for the black market trade. The only permanent buildings on Kaventro are ranger stations in the Templum Archipelago to prevent this poaching. Structure and Appearance The land on Kaventro consists of four continents: Magnus, Nikreli, Adjuctis, and Fuherzl. Magnus Magnus, the largest continent, is also generally regarded to be the most diverse in habitats. Some notable regions include: *The Vermillion Hills *The Snow Regions *The Sharm Plains Nikreli Nikreli is a "double-continent," two landmasses held together by only a thin strip of land. Some notable regions include: *The Epsilon Forest *The Zartescan Jungle *The Templum Archipelago (located off the coast) Adjuctis Adjuctis, the northernmost continent, is strictly polar. Little life exists here. Fuherzl Fuherzl is the smallest continent. The Ulurn Desert takes up the majority of the land area, but there are a few isolated plains and forests. Unlike other life-bearing planets, which normally have several oceans, the water around the continents of Kaventro is regarded as one ocean, Lutrinus. Satellites Kaventro has two moons, Sigmus and Omegus. Sigmus is much smaller than Omegus, and has no major effect on the planet's geography or climate. Life Kaventro is filled with lifeforms. Some major groups include: *Dolosids, lizard-like animals that have adapted to a wide range of habitats and diets *Terunes, animals with relatively simple shapes without many protrusions but otherwise very diverse *Natakals, flying creatures that dominate the planet's skies *Arkenhyms, the main type of sea-dwelling animal *Namans, large mammalian herbivores Kaventro also hosts a wide variety of plants, such as nexsero and the snapperbud. In Fiction * Story: The Paradise Planet Category:Kaventro Category:Planets Category:Cosmology